


Burdened With Glorious Sass...

by krissykane8



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Clit Slapping, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissykane8/pseuds/krissykane8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place on the set of an ambiguous Thor/Avengers movie starring Hiddleston and Hemsworth.<br/>Krissy Kane is the head of the audio department on set, and she has set her sights on Tom. </p><p>I do not own Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth, the Avengers, Thor, Marvel, blah blah. All I own is Krissy Kane and rest of the original character cast.<br/>Please review. Let me know what you like and don't like, and what you'd like to see. I am trying to keep Tom in character for the most part, but Tom's character in my mind, while very much a gentleman in the public eye, can be a bit naughty behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with...  _glorious sass."_

Laughter erupted from the crowd of technicians gathered around her. The girl at the center, basking in the attention, giggled and continued vamping around, throwing her long brown hair back and growling, "burdened with  _glorious cheekbones"_ in an atrocious British accent, far more reminiscent of Austin Powers than Tom Hiddleston. 

A soft, low chuckle sounded from the back of the room, behind the girl, and the crew silenced at the sound. Whipping around, eyes as wide as a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, she turned to meet all 6 foot 2 inches of the very man she was mocking, looming over her, leering down at her. A menacing expression sat fixed on his chiseled face, framed by the black hair affixed to his head and slicked back from that morning's application. He was an intimidating man even at his most casual, but in full Loki costume, he was down right terrifying. 

"Mr. Hiddleston... I am  _so_ sorry..." she began quietly, hesitantly, unsure how he was going to react.

"Oh no, darling. Do go on. It was actually quite impressive."

She snorted a laugh and smiled up at him, her bright green eyes meeting his calm blues, certain it was now she who was being mocked. He gave her his signature grin- all teeth and eyes crinkling, before turning on his heel and striding away, leaving Krissy Kane standing amidst the silenced crew, breathless. 

Krissy turned to face her friends and co-workers, stunned only momentarily by the interaction. Regaining her composure, she let out a small giggle and a breathy "whoops" before catching her assistant, Jes, by the crook of her arm and leading her over to the drink cart. The girls had just began to discuss exactly how gorgeous that Mr. Hiddleston was, fixing their coffees, when the cell phone clipped to the belt of Krissy's tight jeans chirped an impatient, high-pitched sound alerting  her that she was needed somewhere, by someone.

"This is Kane."

"Krissy, it's Roy. We need you down in studio 2 B for a mic consult with some of the talent."

"Jes and I are on the way. Give us five."

With a sharp nod of her head to Jes, Krissy scooped up her bag and her coffee and briskly strode out through the double doors of the room into a parking lot filled with golf carts. Jes hopped into the driver's seat and started up the cart labeled "AUDIO DEPT." and Krissy plopped down on the bench next to her, pulling her Ray Ban aviators over her eyes and smiling. The weather was beautiful- a bright blue sky mottled with cotton candy clouds, just barely over 70 degrees with a soft breeze. She could ride around in that cart all day if time permitted. 

The pair drove down the small alleys between the looming buildings in silence, enjoying the fresh air. Pulling up onto the curb outside of a large warehouse-looking building surrounded by the talents' trailers, Jes shifted the cart into park and yanked the keys from the ignition in frustration, and frankly, Krissy couldn't blame her. The talent on sets like this,  _especially on sets like this,_ could be rather unpleasant to deal with, particularly for a crew head and her assistant. Being young, beautiful women hardly earned them any favor or respect amongst the more boisterous and rowdy men- they were viewed as toys and entertainment, instead of the professionals that they tried so hard to be. They never knew what kind of environment they were walking into, but some days it was frustrating, and left both women feeling exhausted and generally dissatisfied with their jobs. 

Krissy scanned her badge at the door and the pair entered, pausing for a moment inside the doors to allow their eyes to adjust to the low light levels compared to the sunny outdoors. Glancing around the room, taking stock of her surroundings, she noticed that they were on one of the Asgard sets- a nighttime courtyard by the look of it- and it was devoid of people. No crew members, no talent. Just the set, a couple light fixtures, and the cameras. Krissy led Jes towards the back of the room, craning around the set to see if she could spot anyone. Just as she had begun to wonder if  she had misheard Roy and they were in the wrong place, a large, loud man burst through the doors with a laugh and a shout.

"BROTHER! ARE YOU READY TO FILM?"

 _Hemsworth._ Krissy was fed up with him already and she'd hardly met him. He was loud and commanding, with an air of arrogance, like an exhausting older brother.

"I don't think your brother is here, yet, Thor," Jes quipped at the man, feeling the overwhelming urge to break the silence that followed his shout and suppress her inner fan girl. Krissy knew Jes had a huge Hemsworth crush and was having a hell of a time with the anticipation of working with him. 

"I see that... and you are?"

"Jes Adams, Assistant Audio Director," she walked towards him, hand outstretched. "This is Krissy Kane." 

He shook her hand with a warm, if slightly flirtatious, smile.  "Pleasure to meet you, Jes Adams, Assistant Audio Director. Is Miss Kane here your assistant?" he asked with a smile and a nod in Krissy's direction.

Krissy gave a laugh and Jes smiled, embarrassed that she had given that impression.   
"Other way around, Thor. She's  _my_ boss."

Right as Chris opened his mouth to respond, a tall, dark figure appeared in the doorway, silhouetted by the bright sun shining behind him into the dark room. 

"Have I missed introductions, Chris?" he asked, his tone silky and cold. He crossed the large room in a matter of only a few lengthy strides and approached the trio, arm extended to Jes. 

"Tom Hiddleston."

"Jes Adams, Assistant Audio Director." 

He turned to Krissy and smiled in recognition, recalling their encounter this morning. She extended a hand with a glowing smile and raised eyebrows. 

"Krissy Kane, Head of Audio. It's a pleasure, Mr. Hiddleston."

"Please, call me Tom, and it is a pleasure to..." before he could continue, a crowd of camera operators, gaffers, directors, assistants, and producers filed into the room, their loud, overwhelming presence interrupting the conversation. Roy signaled to Krissy to come join them for briefing before they began to shoot, as assistants swarmed around Hiddleston and Hemsworth to touch up their make-up and prep them for the scene. As Krissy turned to join her fellow crew members, she smiled slightly to herself and glanced over her shoulder at Tom, making eye contact only for a brief moment. She spoke softly, "I think I prefer  _Mr_. _Hiddleston_ , sir." Her tone dripped with suggestion, but not even she knew if it was intentional. 

His eyes widened and a single brow shot up high on his forehead. Krissy had already turned back to walk across the room and missed this comical expression, but Jes and Chris had caught every detail of it, eliciting a knowing snort and groan from Chris. Jes gave a small chuckle and a polite head nod, before darting after her vixen boss, who had, apparently, just dropped Tom Hiddleston's jaw with a single sentence. 


	2. Chapter Two

Without an opportunity to see Mr. Hiddleston again for several days, Krissy began to second guess the comment she'd last made. She was certain that she'd made a fool of herself, proving herself to be no better than the girls who flocked to him at every party and public appearance, anxious to hang off the arm of the one and only Tom Hiddleston. Any confidence she'd had when the flirtatious comment had come to mind was long gone, and she was dreading her next encounter with him and doing her best not to focus on it. 

 

Her alarm sounded harshly, flashing 05:00AM. With a grumble and yawn, she slowly pulled herself from the warm confines of her oversized hotel room bed, and stumbled to the large bay window. She pulled back the curtains and looked out over the city. Grey skies, rain, wind, slush. So much for the lovely spring weather they'd had only days ago in LA. "Welcome to Chicago," she laughed to herself, taking in the dreary scene. They were only in town for a few days to do a couple on-location shoots, but the time change was killer and not relenting, and she was in desperate need of a few more hours of sleep- something that her 06:30AM call time did not allow. Coffee and a hot bath would have to suffice. Krissy started a pot of coffee and drew a bath for herself, throwing her hair up into a messy bun atop her head and undressing. She needed to bathe, but had zero desire to go through the process of washing, drying, and smoothing her ridiculously thick, unruly hair. Her second-day hair wasn't too bad, after all, and it smelled clean enough. She rested her hot mug on the ledge of the large garden tub and lowered her body into the steaming waters, letting out a contented sigh. It was  _almost_ as nice as getting to stay in bed. Careful to stay aware of the time and not drift off too far, she set an alert on her phone giving her 20 minutes notice before she needed to leave be on set- ample time to dress and join her crew members in the van. 

The water swirled around her body, soothing and encompassing her in its warmth. Krissy had always been a daydreamer, and nothing elicits good daydreams quite like a hot bath or shower. Before she even knew what she was doing, her mind carelessly wandered to the one place she had been forbidding it to go- Thomas Hiddleston. She knew she'd be working closely with him today, placing his mics and directing the audio crew on set. It would be her first time working with him since her comment, and she wondered if he even remembered what she had said. She wondered if he'd even caught her suggestion when she said it. She wondered if he'd like to see her on her knees before him, purring "Mr. Hiddleston" and begging her Sir for his...  _beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._ Twenty Minute Warning. 

Krissy toweled off quickly and stepped into a pair of delicate lace panties. She contemplated going braless for a only a second before pushing that thought away, knowing that while it may catch the attention of one Mr. Hiddleston, it would certainly also catch the unwanted attention of others on set as well. She pulled on a matching black lace bra. It was unlined, and the feel of the buttery soft lace against her skin, in combination with the fantasizing she'd been doing in the tub, made her already sensitive nipples harden slightly. A thin, dark grey v-neck shirt did nothing in the way of providing modesty, and if anything, it only highlighted more her soft cleavage and the hard nipples pulling the fabric taut at the front of her shirt. She wiggled into a pair of distressed skinny jeans and slipped on her worn, black ballet flats and a long, black wool pea coat. Releasing her hair from the top knot she'd haphazardly thrown it into pre-bath, she preened briefly in front of the mirror, choosing to forgo a full face of make up in favor of just a little chap stick and mascara. She grabbed her badge and her bag, took a deep breath, and darted out of her room, heading towards the elevators at the end of the hall. 

 She could hear Jes' voice carrying down the hall, making small talk with someone by the sounds of it. Her pace quickened as she rounded the corner to approach the elevator bay and greet her sweet assistant and confidant, but before Jes' face fell into her line of sight, Krissy's eyes were met with the tall, exhausted-looking form of the very man she'd pushed from her mind only moments prior. Thomas Hiddleston, leaning against the wall, sipping a mug of tea, wearing a worn leather jacket, tight white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans that could launch one thousand fan sites. His bored assistant stood at his side, tapping away onto his iPhone and entirely unaware of a new presence in the atrium. The expression on Krissy's face at seeing Tom was priceless, and it was all he could do not to burst out in laughter at her surprise. He'd seen that same expression before- the very one she'd worn when he caught her horrible Loki impersonation in the lounge of the studio back in Los Angeles. 

"Ehehe. Hello, Miss Kane."

"Good Morning Mr. Hiddleston. Hi Jessie."

Jes clucked her tongue and smiled, nodding her head back and forth and rolling her eyes in a smug, knowing expression. She'd pestered Krissy to discuss that damn conversation back in 2 B on the very day it happened, but Krissy denied any ulterior meanings or motive. Jes was not clueless, and Chris hadn't been either based on his reaction, but they'd let Krissy play innocent and relented their inquisition.  

The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival, and Tom and his assistant stood back to grant the ladies entrance first, and then stepped in, crossing to stand behind the pair of girls. It was a large elevator with smooth marble walls and floor- easily large enough to accommodate double the people comfortably without crowding. There was no need for any of the four of them to stand terribly close to one another. No need for anyone to feel as if their space was invaded. Certainly no need for Krissy to feel Tom's warm breath grazing the side of her neck as he towered behind her. Yet, there it was. Every single exhale that escaped his mouth slid over her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. When the doors opened in the lobby, she could not get off that elevator fast enough. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this chapter right after I finished it, without backing it up, and now I am having a major meltdown. Here's to hoping I can pull it together enough to replicate the original. Hopefully I will be as happy with it. From now on I'll be drafting in Drive, which automatically saves, and then just publish on here. Don't know why I didn't think of that before.

By the time wrap was called on set, Krissy was absolutely drained. She’d spent nearly as much time avoiding Tom all day as she had on actual work. He’d been torturing her- making prolonged eye contact with a well-timed lick of his lips, appearing by her side at any spare minute he had, finding any excuse to make casual physical contact. It was driving her insane and he seemed to be enjoying it. Sadistic bastard.

Krissy and Jes packed up their gear and loaded it back on the van, quietly debating whether or not they’d be joining some of the cast and crew members for a drink at a local bar. Krissy was not even remotely interested, but Jes was ever hopeful that Chris would be there, and was eager for her wing-woman to join her. If only to get her to shut up, Krissy agreed to come, on the condition that she could first go back to the hotel to eat and change. She would meet them later. Jes conceded and took off down the street with the handful of crew members that were joining. Krissy and the remaining workers loaded into the van and took the quick drive back to the hotel.

Eager to decompress away from her co-workers, Krissy decided to skip dinner and made her way directly up to her room, stopping only briefly for a bucket of ice. Before the room door had even closed behind her, she had kicked off her shoes and slung her coat over the armchair, and began to pour herself a stiff drink from the mini bar. She plopped down on the bed with a sigh. What was all of this with Tom? She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was just imagining it all and projecting her own desire onto him, the natural submissive in her casting him in this dominant role that he seemed to play so well.  She just needed to clear her mind of him and then process it all later, after drinks tonight. She was sure neither Hiddleston nor Hemsworth would be there, honestly. They were big shots, A-listers. They wouldn’t casually socialize with crew members, and there was no way they would be hanging around a local dive bar with them. She didn't have the heart to break this to Jes, but was reassured by her own thoughts, and sat up to get herself ready for a night out with her friend.

She chose to keep the same jeans and dark grey t-shirt on, but dressed her outfit up with a pair of slick, black heels, a deep burgundy scarf wrapped casually around her neck, and a side-parted loose braid cascading down over her shoulder. Krissy Kane was one of those lucky girls who didn’t need much makeup to enhance her natural beauty, and she was grateful that all it took was a little winged eyeliner and mascara, bronzer and blush, and a nude lip to pull her whole look together. She lightly spritzed a soft perfume onto her pulse points, throwing her black pea coat over her ensemble before heading out the door. Taking the same elevator down to the lobby made her absolutely dizzy as thoughts of that morning’s encounter rushed through her head, drawing a familiar ache between her legs. The thought of Tom’s warm breath along her neck and his overwhelming presence standing over her sent her into a mild panic. Part of her was hopeful that he would be at the bar with the group, and she spent the entirety of the cab ride over to the venue warring with herself over whether or not she actually even wanted to see him.

She paid the driver and sprinted to the door of the bar, eager to escape the rain and cursing herself for forgetting an umbrella. It had been raining all day, and she should have known better. The inside of the bar was quiet, almost empty, and Krissy felt herself relax as she realized she did not see a single familiar face inside. She could go back to the hotel and spend the evening alone with her thoughts, and having the wrong address was as good an excuse as any. Right as she turned to walk back out of the door and hail a cab, the older gentleman tending bar swooped over to her side.

“I believe your friends are in the billiards room around back. I’m sure they’d be disappointed if you left.”

“Ah, sure. Ok. Thanks.”

_So much for getting out of it_. She let the bartender guide her down a dark hall behind the bar to a doorway concealed by a heavy curtain. He pulled back the curtain to reveal a darkened room, masked by a haze of smoke, filled with pool tables, dart boards, couches and chairs, and about twenty members of the cast and crew. Classic rock played loudly over blown speakers, but Chris Hemsworth’s unmistakable laugh still boomed out over the noise, drawing her attention. He was sitting over in the corner, engaged in an apparently very funny conversation with one Mr. Thomas Hiddleston and her own friend Jes.

“Krissy!!!!!” Jes squealed across the room, “I thought you were gonna bail on me!”

“I seriously considered it”

“...Bitch.” Krissy nodded with genuine agreement at Jes’ joking comment, setting her friend off in a fit of laughter.

Chris offered to get the group a round of drinks and the girls agreed with enthusiastic smiles.

“Well come on then, mate. I’ve only got two hands and there’ll be four drinks to carry.”

Before Tom could even begin to respond, Jes volunteered to assist him, suggesting with a knowing glance to Tom  that he should stay with Krissy and keep her company. As the pair walked out of the room towards the bar, Tom stood to help Krissy remove her coat and scarf, placing them carefully along the back of the couch. He returned to his seat and extended his arm to her, gesturing that she should sit next to him. Thinking it impolite to refuse, she sat gingerly, being sure to leave ample room between the two of them. He quickly filled the space, sitting in his signature manner of taking up as much room as possible with his legs fully extended, and was soon mere inches away from touching her own right leg with his left knee. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

“So, _Miss Kane_ ,” he began, his emphasis to remind her that the formality of his address was at her own suggestion, “may I ask you a question?”

“Go right ahead.”

“Well, it is just that I’ve noticed in our limited interactions that I seem to make you nervous.” He paused, awaiting her response.

“Is that your question? It seems like more of an observation…”

Chuckling, he continued, “I suppose am wondering why it is that I have that effect on you. I am _just_ a man, after all. Do I intimidate you?” The motivation behind his question was unclear to her in his tone, she decided that the best answer was not an answer at all. She needed to agree that yes, he did intimidate her, but that it was also something else entirely.

“I guess you could say that.”

“Why, darling?” his voice lowered to a rumbling growl and he leaned close to her, the corners of his mouth twisting into a smirk and eyes glimmering with mischief and expectation. It was very clear to Krissy in that moment, by his face alone, what kind of answer it was that he was looking for.

“Because I want you,” she breathed.

He responded with a smile and narrowed eyes, searching her face for an answer to a question he hadn’t yet asked. She averted her eyes quickly to her own lap, to hide her smile, and let out an airy, inaudible laugh. 

Tom had one arm draped behind her across the back of the couch, and at her laugh, he lifted the other from his own lap and brought it to her wrist. He drew his hand up her arm tantalizingly slowly, pausing at the last patch of exposed skin below the sleeve of her t-shirt. His large hand wrapped entirely around her bicep, and he instinctively dug his fingertips into her flesh and gave a slight tug. The act was so simple, yet so aggressive and intimate all at once, and it instantly sent a surge of electric lust sizzling through her body. Releasing his grip, he let his short fingernails drag softly down the sensitive inside of her arm, her breath hitching at his every movement. She was so responsive to his touch and he was suddenly very curious to discover what other reactions he could elicit simply by exploring her soft skin with his own two hands.

Before they had an opportunity to take this interaction any further, Chris and Jes returned with drinks in each of their hands and a smile on both faces. A gin and tonic for Krissy, scotch on the rocks for Tom, vodka Red Bull for Jes, and a draught beer for Chris. The pair sat down in the two armchairs opposite the couch occupied by Tom and Krissy.

“...Did we miss anything interesting?” Jes smiled. She had noticed Tom's hand on Krissy's arm as they'd entered the room, and also noticed how abruptly he'd pulled it away upon recognizing their return.

“No, no. Nothing _at_ _all_.” Tom glanced at Krissy with an eyebrow raised, and her smile in response was all Jes needed to know that there was a lot more than 'nothing  _at all'_  going on there.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!!! Finally getting to the good stuff! ;)

Conversation between the four of them carried on smoothly for a few hours, interrupted only occasionally by a game or two of pool, and brief chats with other crew members. The two ladies had just stood to fetch another round for the group, having lost the last game, when Krissy’s phone began to chirp impatiently.

“This is Kane.”

“Hey Krissy. Don’t hate me. Your call time for tomorrow has been bumped up.”

“Seriously Roy? 6:30 isn’t early enough?? What time…”

“Four. They want to get started filming before the sun rises to get the right light outside.”

“Shit. Ok. I’ll let my crew know.”

She hung up with an exasperated sigh and glanced at the time displayed on the screen of her phone. 12:08AM.

“Jes. Our call time just got bumped to four. As in four hours from now. I’m going to head back to the hotel to try and get at least an hour or two of sleep. I think I’ll be able to manage on set without you for a little bit, so you do what you need to do and try to get there by 6, OK?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Do me a favor and call the rest of our crew and let them know? But stay out for a little bit more. Have fun.”

Tom silently stood to help Krissy put on her coat and scarf and began to pull his same worn leather jacket on as well, as if it were simply implied that he would be leaving with her.

“You’re leaving too, mate?”

“Well, I assume if Miss Kane has a new call time, I do as well. According to the schedule, I am first to film tomorrow morning,” Tom began, as if it were the most obvious explanation, “although I cannot for the life of me figure out why I haven’t been notified yet.”

The words had barely left his mouth before his phone lit up in his hand, his assistant’s name flashing across the screen.

“Ah, spoke too soon. Hello?... Yes, of course. Not at all. I’ll be there.”

He turned back to the group.

“Four AM it is, then.”

He and Chris embraced with a pat on the back before he turned to Jes, drawing her hand into his and up to his lips.   
“A pleasure as always, Jes.”

She giggled in response, before mumbling something about goodnight and goodbye. Not even Jes, who had her heart set on Chris, was immune to Tom’s old-fashioned charm.

Krissy and Tom made their way outside onto the wet sidewalk in silence. Tom quickly hailed a cab and opened the door for the lady, sliding in next to her and informing the driver of their hotel destination. Few words and glances were exchanged on the ride back, but the silence was surprisingly comfortable. Krissy assumed that while their earlier conversation had been rather suggestive, with only a handful of hours before they both needed to be at work, there was no chance that anything other than going their separate ways for sleep would be happening that night.

Upon arriving to the hotel, Tom insisted on paying the cab fare and hopped out of the car first, holding his hand up to assist Krissy in her exit. He squeezed her hand into his, reassuringly, and then released her, offering his arm instead for their walk through the hotel lobby. They walked with a quickness to the elevator bay, as a other guests lingering in the lobby had begun to recognize him and he was anxious to get out of the spotlight and instead focus his attention on the beautiful woman on his arm. The pair stepped into the elevator and Tom quickly mashed the button to close the doors, in effort to prevent anyone else from joining them, but a group of businessmen quickly stepped in and crowded around. Tom removed his arm from hers and subtly moved his hand to the small of her back. The pressure of his hand on her body in such an intimate place, even through her coat, was intoxicating, but she was certain he had no idea what effect he was having on her.

The elevator signaled its arrival on their floor and they stepped off, Tom guiding her down the quiet hallway with his hand on her back. Her mind was racing, and she was suddenly not so confident that he was planning on sleeping nearly as much as she had thought. She came to an abrupt stop outside of her room, and turned to him.

“This is me,” her voice was soft and quiet, as she attempted to keep her tone neutral of any suggestion. She pulled the flat key card from the pocket inside the breast of her jacket.

“Alright then. May I?” He didn't wait for a response, but instead plucked the card directly from her hand and swiped it through the door. The light flashed green and the lock clicked. Tom opened the door without any hesitation and just walked right into her room, holding the door open and waiting for her to follow. She stepped in behind him, hesitating for only a moment to shake her head and smile in joking exasperation. She pulled out her phone to check the time. 12:52AM.

“We both have to be at work, Mr. Hiddleston. Very soon...”

“Then tell me, love, what is the point in sleeping?”

He smiled hard and stepped forward into her, pulling her coat down off her shoulders, yanking her scarf up over her head, and then gently wrapping his arms around her waist. Not waiting for her to answer, he leaned in and nuzzled his face into her throat, his breath hot against her rain-chilled skin. She sighed as he planted several soft, light kisses along her collarbone and lifted her chin to grant him access to the side of her neck. He opened his mouth lazily and stretched his lips across her skin, letting his teeth graze gently, before biting down hard and sinking them into her flesh. That would certainly leave a bruise. She let out a throaty moan and gritted her teeth in response to the heady mixture of pleasure and pain radiating from his bite.

“Very persuasive, sir.”

He laughed into her neck, his mouth still on her, tongue sliding hotly across her throat. Her breathing was unsteady as he worked his mouth across her neck and collar, teasing her sensitive skin by blowing cool air over places his mouth had just warmed. He pulled his face away from her suddenly, removing his arms from her waist and placing two hands firmly on either of her shoulders. He locked his eyes on hers with a smoldering gaze, searching her for any sign of resistance or uncertainty.

“Undress. Now.”

She followed his orders without a moment’s hesitation, kicking her heels into the closet and tugging her shirt over her head to discard it carelessly on the floor. She could feel his eyes on her, lingering on the exposed skin of her full bust wrapped in the delicate black lace bra. His gaze dropped to her flat, firm stomach and followed the curve of her hips down to the button on her jeans, where her hands were fumbling. As soon as she’d tugged the button free and pulled the zipper down, he advanced towards her, not waiting for her to finish removing her clothing as instructed. With two long strides, he was in front of her, looming over her.  There was no tenderness in his touch as he pushed her backwards roughly, forcing her onto her back on the bed and yanking her jeans off of her legs with one quick pull. He paused momentarily to gaze at her form, admiring the smooth lines of her long legs and the small, black lace panties that did such a poor job of concealing her sex.

Krissy’s back arched involuntarily when he placed his large hands on her thighs, trailing his fingers up the insides, tenderly, to the soft fabric of her panties. She wanted him to touch her, to slide his fingers beneath the fabric and explore her body, but she knew he wouldn't be that easy. He would make her work for her pleasure, and she was willing to do whatever he desired of her. He continued with his hands, working up her hips and across her stomach and ribs, just barely brushing over her chest before resuming again along her neck and shoulders. For just the briefest of moments, he rested his open palms around her throat and gave the slightest squeeze- not enough pressure to give her discomfort, but more than enough to remind her who was in control. She let out a sigh and gave him a smile, which he returned only for a moment before resuming his hardened, focused expression. Tom moved to kneel on the bed, straddling her, and placing his hands down on either side of her head. He leaned forward, bringing his face to hers as if he were going to kiss her, but kept his lips just slightly out of her reach.

“Let’s remove this bra now, darling.”

“Yes.” She nodded her head in agreement, and arched her back up to allow his hand to slip underneath her and work the clasp. His skilled fingers undid it within a second and she laid back down against the bed, watching as he gently slid each strap off of her shoulders, careful to keep the cups of her bra still in place over her breasts. Goosebumps spread across her chest as he delicately pulled the bra away from her skin to reveal her breasts- perfectly round and full with hardened rose nipples. He growled softly before lunging down and taking her left nipple into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and letting the sharp edges of his teeth graze her sensitive skin. She began to writhe beneath him, breathing heavily and anxious for more. At her movement, he abruptly bit down on her nipple, causing her to cry out.

Tom lifted his mouth from her nipple and pulled his head back, his eyes locking on hers.  

“You will be still, Miss Kane.”  She vigorously nodded her head in response, and he placed a large hand on the side of her face, gently.

“Speak. I instructed you to _be still_.” His voice was commanding, a tone she had not heard him use before while out of Loki costume.

“Yes.” She held her breath, knowing that answer was not enough. 

“Yes? Yes what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The desperation and pleading in her voice, not to mention calling him Sir, fueled the fire that had already begun to burn within him.

“Good girl.”

He grabbed both of her wrists and yanked them above her head, binding them together tightly with that burgundy scarf of hers that he had discarded at the foot of the bed.  He was careful to read her expressions and ensure that he was not pushing limits, but it was clear from the lust burning in her eyes that she had a particular weakness for being tied up and powerless, and he was thrilled to have the opportunity exploit that. He pulled away and stood now, staring at her like a hungry animal before his prey. She was absolutely stunning, her exposed breasts rising and falling with every panting breath, her slim arms stretched and secured over her, with nothing covering her body but a tiny pair of panties.

Tom shrugged his leather jacket off and placed it carefully across the arm of the chair next to the mini bar. He was teasing her, and Krissy loved it. He took his time stretching his own t-shirt up over his head, revealing soft patches of light brown hair dusting his muscular chest and trailing down over his firm abs to the waist of his jeans. He unbuckled the leather belt that was secured around his waist and pulled it from the loops, wrapping it around one fist and pulling the end taut. He made eye contact with Krissy as he did so, and her eyes widened in excitement and fear, wondering what exactly he had in mind with that belt. He chuckled knowingly and raised his eyebrows at her expression before discarding his belt onto the chair with his jacket and t-shirt.

“Not tonight, love. Maybe next time.”

He sat on the chair, untying his shoes and removing his socks, then stood to unbutton and remove his jeans. His hardness was evident within his tight boxer briefs, and the size was shocking to Krissy. She had assumed, based on his height and general stature, that he would be of good size, but that was… _big_. Surprisingly so. He stood before her, now equally matched in terms of dress.

“Pull your hands down into your lap and sit up.”

“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Good girl.” She sat, her face nearly level with his erection, and breathed him in. His scent was clean and masculine, soap and leather with a hint of musk, and it was intoxicating. She wanted badly to know how he tasted.

“Tell me what you want, darling.”

She inhaled sharply, drawing courage and confidence.

“I want to taste you, Sir. Please.” She glanced up at him, pleading, eyes wide and full of desire. He smiled in response.

“As you wish.”

He pulled the waist of his boxer briefs down, and stepped out of them, revealing what can only be described as a magnificent cock. Thick, long, firm, and uncut, although that was hard to tell with such a full erection, and framed by just the right amount of light brown curls. He stood back before her, and she licked her lips in anticipation. His mouth fell open with a groan as she wrapped her full lips around the head of his cock, sliding her wet tongue over his head as she tightened her lips and slid forward down his shaft.

Krissy took his full length into her mouth, nuzzling her face into his soft curls and inhaling him. She could feel him twitching, the head of his cock throbbing into her throat, and she knew he couldn’t last long if she continued this way. Keeping a slow pace, she bobbed her head forwards and back, massaging him with her tongue and taking him all the way into the back of her throat. He moaned softly, and placed his hands on the back of her head, tugging on her braid and thrusting his hips forward into her. His breathing quickened with the pace of his thrusts, and he abandoned his control to instead fuck her mouth aggressively. She moaned onto his cock and looked up at him, locking eyes, and effectively sending him over the edge. He thrust sharply into her mouth and grunted, and she felt him throb before releasing his thick, creamy liquid into the back of her mouth. The forceful spurts of liquid into her throat choked her, but she continued sucking him, drinking down every drop she could and allowing only the slightest excess to drip out over her lips. He pulled himself backwards, out of her mouth, causing a small amount of cum mixed with her spit to drip out of her mouth, and he smiled as she licked her lips eagerly. Tom leaned in and placed his hands softly on her shoulders, squeezing gently and running his hands over her upper arms.

“I hope you don’t think I’m done with you tonight, love.”

“I certainly hope not, Sir.”

“Lie back.”

She did as she was told and relaxed back onto the bed, head near the pillows, and returned her arms to their position over her head. Her legs spread slightly out of instinct, and Tom chuckled at her eagerness. He crawled onto the bed, forcing her knees apart and positioning himself between her legs. Sitting back on his heels, he gazed down at her spread legs to watch himself caress the soft fabric of her panties that barely covered her sex. He growled, feeling her heat and just how ready for him she was.

“So wet, darling. You’re dripping for me.”

“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston,” she moaned breathlessly, enjoying his fingers dancing against her through the thin fabric and trying her hardest to stay still beneath him, “I want you so badly, Sir. Please.”

“I do hope you aren’t overly fond of these knickers.”

Confusion flashed on her face for only split second before he revealed what he’d meant. With one swift tug, he hooked the fingers of both hands into the lace of her panties and ripped it into two, pulling the pieces away from her body and exposing her smooth, pink pussy to his touch. He knelt forward, licking his lips with excitement and bringing his face to the warm center throbbing between her thighs, blowing gently onto the folds of her sex. She let out a deep purr as he brought his mouth to her skin, gliding his tongue softly over the insides of her thighs and then down into her wet pussy.  His tongue delved between her folds, finding her clit swollen and throbbing for his touch. Tom was quick to oblige, locking his lips around her and sucking her into his mouth, gently nipping at her with his teeth and contrasting with soft caresses from his tongue.

“Please, Sir,” she begged him, desperate.

“Please what?” His hot breath delicious against her wet skin.

“Please fuck me. Please. Don’t tease me anymore.”

At this request, he lifted himself onto all fours and crawled over top of her.

“You want me, darling? You want to feel my cock inside your sweet little cunt?”

“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston. Please.”

“Then be a good girl and say my name.” He punctuated his demand with a well-timed nip to her neck and she gasped, a mischievous smile spreading on her face.

“Mr. Hiddleston, Sir,” she breathed. Another bite. He wanted her to call him Tom, and she knew it. He moved to position himself at her entrance and she smiled, stretching her legs wide and pushing her hips up to take him in. He paused, the head of his cock pressing against her.

“Say. My. Name.” His tone was harsh and commanding, directly into her ear. She thrust forward to take him inside of her but he reeled away, instead latching his teeth into the skin of her neck once more and grinding his jaw, pulling her skin into his mouth. She cried out in pain and desire.

“Tom! Please. Please. God, Tom. Please fuck me.”

“Good girl.” With a deep growl, he pushed himself into her, her wet entrance stretching around his hard girth, the inner walls of her pussy spasming around his full length.  She moaned into his ear, as he thrust in and out of her, placing alternating soft and hard kisses into the soft skin of her neck, grinding his pelvis into her clit with each downward motion. She felt herself close to coming undone around him. The fullness of his cock inside of her, its head pressing against the tender spot of her inner walls and his groin grinding against her, was sending her over the edge.

“I’m so close. I’m going to come, sir.” She writhed beneath him, eager to meet her end with him inside of her.

“That’s a good girl, Krissy. Come for me.” Her name on his lips was her undoing. She cried out and shook as he pushed into her with urgency, her core tensing and pussy clenching onto his cock.

“You’re on the pill, love?”

“Yes. Yes, Mr. Hiddleston.” She was breathless, riding out the residual waves of orgasm and feeling herself closing in on the brink of a second release as he continued to grind into her.

“I’m going to come inside you.” His voice was low and level, that same commanding growl that had her begging for him only minutes earlier.

“Oh God. Yes. Please. Yes. Cum in my pussy, Sir.” He thrust into her harder, with a quicker, more erratic pace. She could feel his length swelling inside of her and knew he was close to his release. He growled and grunted, the rhythm of his thrusts varying as he drew closer to his end. When she felt him throb and explode within her, she was unable to hold herself back any longer. She threw her head back, eyes closed and smiling, as waves of pleasure and heat radiated through her body, purring and moaning praise to him.

He smiled softly, coming down from the highs of pleasure, watching her grind herself into him and enjoy her second orgasm. She opened her eyes slowly, heavy with ecstasy and exhaustion, to meet his gaze.

“May I kiss you, Miss. Kane?”

“I would like that very much, Sir.”

His cock still buried within her, he placed his lips on hers, falling into a deep and passionate kiss unlike any she’d felt before. The tenderness of post-orgasmic bliss mixed with the urgency of desire was overwhelming, and she felt she could lay beneath him and let him kiss her that way for hours. A quick glance at the clock, though, let her know that was not going to be possible. 2:36AM. The van to set would be leaving in an hour, which meant the two of them barely had enough time to shower and dress, let alone linger in the afterglow of passion. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating for a couple days. Hope this was long enough (and smutty enough) to hold any readers over.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little morning after (or rather, morning OF) smut.

After pausing a few moments regain her breath and composure, Krissy alerted Tom to the time. With a groan of frustration, he pulled himself from her body, their joined fluids gushing from between her legs, joining their mix of sweat on the sheets. She was unsure how to proceed, as this was hardly a typical one night stand, but realized she didn’t exactly have the luxury of time to wait for him to make his play.

She sat up and tugged the elastic band from the end of her braid, allowing her wild hair to flow freely down her back in waves.

“I need to shower before work, Mr. Hiddleston,” she purred over her shoulder at Tom, who was lounging on the bed with his hands up behind his head, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “You are welcome to join me, of course, if you feel so inclined.”

Krissy stood up from the bed and moved quickly to the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar, and started the shower. The water was scorching hot, leaving red marks on her skin, and it felt absolutely wonderful. When Tom didn’t join her after a few minutes, she assumed that he’d preferred to shower alone- perhaps he’d even left to go get ready in his own suite. She let her guard down, closing her eyes and allowing the scalding water to cascade over her and released a contented sigh.

“Feel good, love?”

His voice startled her and she opened her eyes, shocked. She hadn’t even heard him enter the bathroom, let alone pull back the curtain. He stepped into the shower with her, and quickly invaded her space to place his arms around her waist and pull her body into his. A low moan escaped his throat as her warm, wet skin pressed against him, his erection growing more prominent against her abdomen. Krissy placed her head against him and with a cat-like stretch of her hands, raked her fingernails across the firm skin of his chest. He shivered with pleasure, prompting her to repeat the motion again with added pressure. This earned her yet another moan, his response exciting her.  She slid her arms around his back, dragging her nails down from the base of his neck to the curve of his ass, as she slowly pushed her tongue across his collarbone up to the hollow of his throat. He gasped a breathy noise of pleasure when her tongue met the sensitive skin in the crook of his neck. She smiled into him, pleased with her discovery- his weak spot, before continuing her assault. Her hands dropped down onto his hips and lightly pushed him away from her, allowing his erection to spring forth. She clasped him at its base, a firm grip with her left hand, allowing the flowing water to ease the friction. She dragged her hand forth towards the head of his cock and back again to the base, gradually tightening and then releasing her grip with the rhythm of her strokes. His hardness throbbed in her hand, swelling to full mast at her touch. Tom closed his eyes and leaned back against the shower wall with a sigh.

“You know this feels absolutely divine, but I’m not sure we have the time...”

His arousal was evident in his tone and prompted her only to stroke faster, applying both hands, using one to pump his shaft firmly while the other applied a soft suction pressure to the head. His attempt to still his hips from thrusting was futile. He ached for control and had absolutely none as she stroked him towards his third release of the night, or morning rather. Unable to stand it any longer, he pulled her hands away from his cock and roughly pulled them around behind her back. Krissy gasped at his force, watching an evil smirk spread across his face. With her arms pinned behind her as his leverage, he spun her around quickly and pushed her forward, exposing her ass to him fully and obscenely. Tom released her arms to allow her to support her weight on the side of the tub and then gripped her hips roughly, lining the head of his cock up with her slick entrance.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Please. Yes, Sir.” Her voice was husky with desire, and she arched her back to push her loins into him. “Please fuck me.”

With one swift motion, Tom sheathed himself fully within her wet cunt, his cock rubbing against her sensitive spot roughly. She whimpered at the pleasurable fullness, her pussy spread wide open for him, stretching and gripping around him. His thrusting was painfully slow, and she felt herself melting with the ache for more. Arching her back, she pushed herself into him to meet his thrusts and take him harder, but instead of following her cues, he pulled himself back, almost completely withdrawing from her, and steadied his hands on her hips.

“No, love. Be still.”

He resumed the slow, torturous thrusting, pushing himself deep within her and then drawing away, leaving her feeling empty and wanting more. She couldn’t help herself from acting on her need, arching again to meet his thrust and take him in deeper at a quicker pace.

“I said _NO_.” He punctuated his “no” with a swift, hard smack across her ass and a single forceful thrust, ramming the head of his cock into her deeply. She groaned and clenched her pussy down onto him, the pain of the slap spreading warmth and fueling her lust for him. Spreading her legs wider, she ground her pussy backwards into his groin, feeling him fill her completely as he continued yet again his slow thrusting pace. His patience bewildered her.  She was ready for a fast and furious fucking but he was content playing this sadistic game.

“Did you like that, love? Do you like to be spanked?” His voice was a deep growl, and his hands caressed her ass, gripping each cheek gently to spread her open and give himself a delicious view of her tight pink asshole, his cock sliding in and out of her little cunt below it.

“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston. I do.”

“Good. Now be a good girl and ask me for what you want.” His demands ignited her desire, her pussy clenching around him.

“Please, Sir. Please fuck me hard and smack my ass. I need it.”

“You need it, hmm?”

“Yes, Sir. Please. Please. I need you to fuck me hard. Hurt me, please.” Her begging rang through his ears like sweet music, and his patience crumbled. Tom brought his hand down onto her ass with a severe force, the wet smack echoing through the shower, followed by her cries of pleasure. He plowed his cock into her roughly and quickened his thrust, laughing as she continued to grind herself backwards into him with need.

“So greedy…” he moaned at her, with repetitive blows to each of her firm cheeks. “Am I not satisfying you enough?”

“No Sir, ah...God. No. It just feels so good. So good.” Her voice was desperate, breathless. Her orgasm was quickly approaching, and he was prepared to bring her to it with force. His hand came down on her again with a slap, meeting the very center of her ass, as he leaned forward against her back and slipped the other hand around front of her to toy with her clit. She shuddered at his touch, his thumb and forefinger pinching her bundle of nerves and driving her over the edge in time with his penetrating thrusts. His breath was hot in her ear.

“That’s my good girl,” he said with a growl, “come for me, love.”

She shattered around him with a lewd moan, her legs shaking hard underneath her, her weight being supported entirely by her arms, his hands on her hips, and his cock impaling her. She breathed his name quietly with her orgasm.

“Tom. Oh, God, Tom.”

“That’s right, sweetheart.” His voice was broken now with his own impending orgasm building up as she continued to writhe and spasm against his body. With few final thrusts, he exploded into her, filling her again with his thick cum and groaning into her back.

He pulled out quickly this time, allowing his fluid to seep out of her in gushes, and lifted her to stand upright. She turned to face him and met him with a passionate kiss, tongues probing and moaning into one another’s mouths. He pulled away from the kiss gently after a few moments, and pressed his forehead to hers with eyes locked.

“Such a good girl.”

Krissy beamed up at Tom, his praise twisting a lusty knot in her groin once again, and she reached past him for the shampoo. Time was not on their side, after all, and she was certain now if they didn’t hurry, they would both be late to set.  

The rest of the day was an absolute blur for Krissy. She was exhausted and giddy, her stomach flipping every time Tom caught her eye on the set. Why did his Loki costume have to be _so damn sexy_? Coffee only barely helped to offset the tiredness, and when Jes offered in mid-afternoon to take over for the remainder of the day, Krissy jumped at the chance, thanking her friend profusely. She needed to rest and catch up on her sleep- she would definitely be missing it in the coming nights, and Tom knew where to find her if he should need her again...

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little fluff and mild smut on Tom and Krissy's first official date.

A sharp knock on the hotel room door startled Krissy awake. She sat up with a jolt, feeling extremely disoriented. The clock said 6:54, and the dim light through the windows left no indication of morning or evening. Checking her phone quickly with a panic, thinking she’d overslept and missed call time, she was relieved to see that it was 6:54 PM. Had the knocker not so rudely interrupted her nap, she very well could have slept through the night into the next morning. Pulling herself from the bed reluctantly, she shuffled to the door and opened it without even glancing through the peephole.

“Hello Darling.”

“mhmm, Hi Mr. Hiddleston,” her reply was bleary, her tiredness accentuated with a rub of her eyes and a yawn.

He stepped towards her, slipping his arms around her middle and lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She pulled her arms around his neck with a contented sigh and leaned forward to meet him in a deep kiss.

He carried her back to the unmade bed and plopped her down unceremoniously, crawling over top of her and continuing his assault on her mouth, pausing only momentarily to come up for air and brush her hair from her face. Their movements began to heat up, his erection prominent and her breath quickening, before he pulled away, rolling onto his back and leaving her missing his weight atop her and suddenly feeling much more awake.

“Get dressed. We have dinner reservations.”

His forwardness shocked her. She was pleased that he wanted her company for dinner, sure, but was certainly surprised nonetheless. Krissy wasn't a naive girl- she knew that it wasn't uncommon for big celebrities like Tom to have quick, meaningless affairs with adoring fans and employees, and she’d expected that was the case with their relationship as well.

He sensed her hesitation, rolling onto his side and gently draping his arm across her body, his hand cupping the side of her face.

“Of course, darling, you don’t _have_ to accompany me if you don’t wish to…” He attempted to keep his tone even, but it was clear that his confidence wavered as he spoke, wondering if perhaps he had misread her and she was not interested in more than a casual fling. Her heart skipped at his vulnerability, and she flashed him a reassuring smile.

“I would absolutely love to.”

Krissy climbed up from the bed and assessed his attire. Tom was wearing sharp black dress shoes, dark grey slacks, and a crisp white shirt, unbuttoned enough to casually reveal a light patch of chest hair. He had draped his matching grey dinner jacket over the chair upon his arrival. His short, dark curls were freed from his Loki hair extensions and combed back in a careless manner. He looked incredible, and her stomach flipped with excitement and anxiety. Did he actually want to _date_ her?

She shuffled through the closet, carefully choosing a dress worthy of being worn to dinner with Tom Hiddleston. She then knelt down at her suitcase and quickly selected appropriate lingerie, being sure to keep it hidden from Tom's prying eyes, scooped up a pair of shoes, and excused herself to the bathroom to dress and prepare. Krissy emerged ten minutes later, fully dressed and made up.

“Ready.” She beamed at him, watching his eyes graze over her from head to toe.

“Darling. Wow.” Tom’s jaw fell open with a smile and a laugh. “You look even more amazing than usual.”

She giggled coyly. “You know, Mr. Hiddleston, you don’t exactly have to _try_ to get in my panties anymore,” she paused, with a soft smile, “but assuming you do mean it- thank you.”

“Oh I absolutely mean it. Stunning.” He sat up from the bed quickly. “Let’s get your coat. The car will be waiting for us.”

The dress she had chosen was black and simple, cut right above her knees with long sleeves and a high neckline, and was almost indecently tight. It stretched over her curves perfectly, leaving very little to the imagination, with accentuation on her narrow waist, full breasts, and firm ass. She had paired the dress with a few simple gold bracelets and a pair of suede, stiletto-heeled ankle booties that brought her almost up to eye level with Tom. He guided her into her jacket- a dark tan leather in a motorcycle style, and casually wrapped that previous night's burgundy scarf around her neck, pulling her hair free from its confines and adjusting the soft curls around her face. He pulled his dinner jacket off of the armchair and over his broad shoulders, and fastened a single button. With an arched eyebrow and a smile, Tom extended his arm to his date.

Tom and Krissy were met at the front door of the hotel by a large black SUV with tinted windows, and a driver anticipating their arrival. They sat in the back seat together, close, with Tom’s hand resting comfortably on Krissy’s thigh. As the car started forward, he trailed his fingers underneath the material of her dress lightly, sending jolts of electricity through her core. His mischievous smirk and signature “Ehehehe” chuckle revealed that he knew exactly the effect he was having on her, and instead of fighting him off, she leaned into him, gently parting her legs to grant him further access to her sex. He slipped his hand further up her dress, stretching his fingers to touch the satiny material of her panties. Her warmth and wetness was evident through the thin fabric covering her crotch, and he groaned deeply in appreciation.

“Always so eager for me, Miss Kane.” His voice was a low whisper in her ear, and the hot breath of his words trailed over her neck, making her shiver with delight.

She nodded and gently bucked her hips forward to grind herself against his hand.

“Yes Sir,” she whispered back with a moan, “always.” Tom continued to tease her pussy through her panties for the remainder of the drive to the restaurant, effectively getting her worked up with no promise of immediate release.

At the restaurant, Tom led Krissy towards the front desk, where a maitre d’ greeted him by his name and guided them to a private curved booth in the back of the dining room. A server quickly met them at their table with a wine list, which Tom scanned only briefly before making a bottle selection and returning his focus to Krissy. Conversation came easily, even more so with each glass of wine and course of their meal. Ever the gentleman, Tom was focused intently on his date, asking questions about her childhood and family, career path, goals, and plans for the future. The arrival of dessert, however, brought a noticeable change within him. His eyes darkened with lust and impatience, watching Krissy lick her lips between bites of their shared dessert and sips of her cappuccino.

“Thomas…” she started, noticing his intent focus on her, “are you ready to leave?”

Her voice jerked him out of whatever deranged fantasy he was having about her and he processed what she’d just said.

“Thomas, hmm? Not _Mr. Hiddleston_ anymore?” He smiled at her, his teeth parting to show his tongue between them, teasing her and encouraging her to play along.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Was that too informal? Please forgive me.” Her voice was a low purr, oozing sex and submission. She giggled softly, the wine encouraging her flirtation.

“I’m sure you will be forgiven, Miss Kane, although not without receiving due punishment.” He glowed at her, his cheeky grin sat relentless on his face, as he gauged her reaction. Her face had flushed at the word 'punishment,' and arousal flooded her body, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

“Whatever you see fit, Sir.” Krissy bowed her head, hiding her smile. Tom laughed openly, beckoning the waiter to the table and requesting their check.

“Come, Darling. Let’s go.” Offering his arm, he chauffeured her through the restaurant to their awaiting SUV with a quickened pace, clearly eager to return to the hotel. His gait was bouncy and jovial, like an excited child. Krissy had no idea what he had in store for her, but it was clear that there was something delicious hidden up his sleeve.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for what punishment Tom might have in store for her? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the Kudos! Please feel free comment and review, and tell me what you want to see next, because yet again I am not sure where I am heading next with this...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!!!! With very brief comedic relief from an awkward run-in with a friend. :)

Anticipation hung heavily in the air on the ride back to the hotel and followed them through the lobby, into the elevator. The large doors slid shut after they stepped in, leaving Tom and Krissy alone completely alone for the first time since they’d left for dinner. With one swift move, Tom stepped forward, pressing the button for their floor and sweeping his arm around Krissy’s back. He advanced towards her, pinning her back against the cold marble wall of the elevator. Her sharp intake of breath at his dominance pleased him, a low growl emanating from deep within his chest. She could feel his erection straining against his tight-fitting slacks as he pressed his hips into her. Leaning forward, crashing his mouth into hers and nearly sucking the breath out of her, his tongue forced her lips apart and granted himself access to her mouth. She released a small moan when he bit down on her full bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, the mixture of pleasure and pain sending fire through her body. His right hand moved from her arm to the soft mound of her breast and he groped her roughly, enjoying her whimpers into his mouth. Her nipple hardened to a firm peak beneath his savage hands. Tom laughed softly into Krissy’s mouth at her body’s eager response, as the elevator dinged an interruption and the doors slid open, revealing the atrium and hallway to their rooms.

“I think we’ll head to my room tonight, love.” His voice was a low whisper as he reached forth to take Krissy’s hand in his, guiding her down the hall towards his suite. He took his time producing his key and swiping it through the access panel, knowing that the anticipation was driving her mad. When the light flashed green and the lock clicked, he pushed the door open and pulled her in behind him quickly, slamming the door and twisting the deadbolt.

His eyes were alight with mischief as he pulled her towards the bed and sat her down on the edge. His bed was queen-sized, as was hers, but with a four posted wooden frame and a much more luxurious set of sheets and bedding. Celebrity perks, obviously. He sat down next to her, dangerously close, and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. His hot breath burnt her with desire as he spoke.

“I have questions for you, Miss Kane, and be honest. Do you trust me?”

She paused for a moment to fully comprehend what he was asking, imagining what kind of play he had in mind.

“Yes, Sir. I do trust you.”

“Good. What are your limits?”

She replied truthfully, listing off the things she was absolutely unwilling to participate in- Activities involving any kind of bodily waste or fluids that weren’t saliva or sexual fluids, fisting vaginally or anally, cutting of skin, foot play... the list was short and fairly standard. She didn’t feel the need to go down a whole checklist, and felt confident that he would read her cues and know to keep her in a generally good state of health and well-being. He nodded into her neck as she spoke as he continued to nuzzle his face into her skin, taking mental notes. She mentioned nothing he didn’t generally agree with as well.

“What is your safe word, love?”

“Salt for soft limits. Pepper for hard. If I cannot speak I will snap my fingers repeatedly.”

“Understood.” He pulled away from her and stood to remove his jacket, hanging it up carefully in the closet before returning and removing hers to hang up as well. Tom smiled down at her momentarily before leaning in for a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, his smile was gone, replaced by a stern smolder with dilated pupils and dark, stormy eyes. Playful, flirtatious Tom was gone without a trace. This was Dom Tom, and Krissy was thrilled. She averted her eyes quickly and dropped her head down, placing her hands in her lap to await instruction.

“Stand.” Krissy complied immediately, keeping her head bowed and eyes down at her feet. She could feel his eyes assessing every inch of her body, burning her with his lust-fueled gaze. He stepped towards her and placed his hands on her thighs at the hem of her dress to drag it upwards, guiding it over her head and off of her arms. She stood before him now, her pale skin contrasting against a cherry red strapless bra and matching red silk thong, black stiletto shoes still on. She kept her head dropped but watched him out of the corner of her eye as he circled around her to inspect the ensemble. His voice surprised her, a low whisper in her ear from behind, as he leaned into her and ran his warm hands over the exposed skin of her stomach.

“You look positively delicious, darling.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She kept her voice low and even in an attempt to not reveal how incredibly aroused she had already become.

Tom wove his fingers through her long brown waves and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, securing it tightly at the nape of her neck. She wondered where the hell he’d gotten a hair elastic from, but thought it better not to ask- she was unsure how he’d feel about her speaking without being addressed, and made a mental note to investigate her hair when the scene was through. He reached to the nightstand behind her and opened the drawer, silently removing something that sounded soft and light, like fabric. Her suspicion was quickly confirmed when Tom gently placed a blindfold over her eyes and tied it tightly at the back of her head, careful not to entangle it with her hair. He moved to her front to inspect his work, ensuring that her eyes were entirely covered. She looked beautiful standing before him, lingerie clad and blindfolded. He felt certain she would look even more beautiful once tied to the bed and panting in lust.

“Sit. Please.” He spoke the word please sarcastically, almost disdainfully, as he guided her to the bed with his hands on her arms. “Remove your shoes.”

With her sight obstructed, she softly traced her hands down her left leg to her ankle, before sliding the shoe off and placing it on the floor at her feet. She repeated the same on her right and sat back up, head bowed with her hands on her lap. Watching her run her hands over the soft skin of her legs excited him, and his head swirled with ideas. He would love to see her touch herself, to writhe against her own hand in pleasure as he watched, but now was not the time. He removed her shoes from the space next to the bed to place them, along with her dress, out of the way. Tom then returned to the nightstand and retrieved another object, unseen to Krissy. He moved behind her on the bed, his weight shifting as he crawled to her back. With swift but gentle movements, he pulled her arms behind her, gathering her wrists in a single one of his hands and using the other to bind her arms together at the small of her back. He tested his work, tugging her arms away from each other and watching the soft fabric of the restraint dig slightly into her flesh. She couldn’t help but release a breathy moan. Trailing his fingers up her back, he made quick work of the bra clasp resting below her now-protruding shoulder blades. He crawled back to her side again and then stood before her, pulling her up from her sitting position and guiding her to stand before him.

“Kneel.”

Krissy choked on a laugh. His command was completely appropriate, yes, but the voice. The Loki thing. It was comical, really. Thousands of women, including Krissy herself, fantasized about Tom Hiddleston commanding them to kneel before him, and yet when it actually happened, she could barely contain herself to take him seriously.

“Do you find something funny, Miss Kane? I said _kneel_.” He swooped around behind her and grabbed her by her ponytail, yanking her down sharply. She yelped in surprise at the tension in her hair and her knees banging into the floor.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’m so sorry. Please.”

“If you fail to follow my orders, you will be punished. I will not be gentle, and I will not warn you again. Do you understand?” She could hear him stepping lightly around her in a circle, tugging on her hair to to emphasize his sincerity.

“Yes Sir. I understand, Sir. I’m sorry.”

She dropped her head and allowed her arms to relax behind her to await further instruction. She felt his presence before her, the heat radiating off of his body onto hers, and heard the distinct sound of a belt being undone and fly being unzipped. Tom kept his pants and boxer briefs on, but freed his prominent erection from within, allowing it to smack softly against the side of her face. She moaned softly and he responded by tracing the head of his cock across her cheek and over her full lips. She parted them eagerly as he passed over her mouth to the other side of her face. Krissy could feel the hot pulse throbbing in the vein of his erection as it made contact with her sensitive skin. His scent filled her nose and prompted an ache of lust between her legs. Tom guided his cock back across her face towards her lips, laughing softly as a bead of his sticky pre-cum smeared over her cheek.

“Open, darling. Pleasure me with that hot little mouth of yours.”

She responded not with words, but with a quick lick of her lips as she parted them wide to suck him in. Tom moaned as her tongue made contact with the sensitive ridge running down the underside of his shaft, and she opened her jaw wider, bobbing her head forward to take him all the way into the back of her throat and bury her face into his nest of soft brown curls. She continued her teasing, taking him in deeply and pulling away with tender licks and suckles and the occasional graze of her teeth. Krissy liked to take her time, savoring the taste of his skin and enjoying the sound of his hard breaths and grunts.

“Good girl. Very good girl.” He clasped his hands into her hair with a soft tug and pushed her head forward, burying himself into the back of her throat. His praise set fire to her loins, and she moaned softly onto his shaft.

A harsh knock sounded at the door. Krissy froze as Tom pulled himself from her mouth, realizing exactly how compromising this position could be, depending on who was at the door. This was a work trip, not pleasure, and it would be very unprofessional of him not to answer if the knocker was visiting with business. Tom tucked his erection back into his pants and fastened them, muttering quietly to himself something about being glad he had remained fully dressed. He bent down and pressed his mouth softly against Krissy’s ear.

“Do not move. When I open that door, do not make a sound.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard him move towards the door. She was somewhat aware of her position in the room despite her blindfold, and felt confident that he wouldn’t be answering the door if she was not out of view from the doorway.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, mate.” Chris’ voice was loud and distinct even through the heavy wood of the door. Krissy heard the click of the lock and a soft creaking as Tom opened the door.

“D’ya wanna come out for drinks? I’m bored as all hell.”

“Ah, I actually have company at the moment…” Tom started, tentatively. “This isn’t the best time really.”

“Krissy’s here? Bring her with. Come on then!”

Chris pushed past Tom to enter the room. Tom’s fully dressed state had not prepared Chris for the sight he saw upon breaching the doorway, and his jaw dropped with a loud laugh at the vision before him- Krissy on her knees on the floor next to the bed, naked except for a tiny red thong and a blindfold, her tits fully exposed to him. Her arms were restrained behind her, leaving her unable to cover herself to his eyes. Chris stumbled over his words, his face bright red with embarrassment, trying to avert his eyes from the sight before him.

“I...uh...ah... Ahahaha, sorry mate. Krissy. Er...nice to see you again.”

Tom’s laughter in response was immediate- he doubled over with giggles and clutched at his sides. Krissy puffed her cheeks out and snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. Tom had instructed her to stay silent, but this situation was too much to bear.

“Chris! Get the _fuck_ out! Why are you even still here?!” She was unable to contain her own giggles as she shrieked at him from her compromising position on the floor.

“Right. Right. Sorry.” She heard the door open and then slam, and Chris’ signature laugh echoing down the hallway as he returned to his room.

Krissy and Tom’s laughter gradually died down with Chris’ departure. She felt Tom moving towards her again and ventured to speak, assuming they had paused their scene given the awkward interruption.

“Tom, do you think you could untie me for a moment and we could take a break, maybe start over in a bit?”

His response was swift and unexpected- he grabbed her chin in his large hand with force, tilting her head back with the one hand while ripping the blindfold away with the other. His eyes met hers, glimmering with anger and lust, all traces of humor erased from his face. He growled at her, teeth bared.

“I _don’t_ recall,” he emphasized this with a sharp squeeze on her face, “giving you permission to speak.” His aggression was gasoline dumped on the fire of her lust that had all but extinguished at Chris’ intrusion. She moaned softly, her breath hitching in her chest.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” She quickly diverted her eyes from his face as he held her chin tightly, his gaze burning into her.

“I have already given you warning. You've failed to obey me again, and there are consequences for such indiscretions.”

“Yes, Sir. I understand.”

He paused momentarily, contemplating the punishment that would most fit the crime.

“You will spanked with my hand, Miss Kane, 25 times, and you will be silent while I do so. If you so much as _breathe_ too loudly, I will add more. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He produced the crumpled blindfold from his hand and secured it back around her head, this time fitting the fabric tightly into her mouth between her teeth. He smiled softly at the sight of her now, arms bound and mouth gagged, eyes wide open and eager. She looked perfect. Tom yanked her to her feet by her arms and sat himself down on the edge of the bed, guiding her to his lap. She settled herself across his legs quickly, belly down, and buried her face into the plush duvet covering bed to aid in her attempt at silence. Krissy heard his growls as he stroked her exposed bottom, dipping his fingers slightly into her crevice to feel her wetness through her thong. His caresses were gentle and warm, and she found herself struggling not to sigh with pleasure at his touch. This was clearly intended as part of the punishment. He chuckled softly as he touched her, appreciating the compromised nature of her position, and he eased her legs apart further to expose her sex. The smell of her arousal intoxicated him, and Krissy could feel his erection growing more prominent against her belly with every movement of his hands.

The first swat to her ass came quickly without warning. The hot sting of his open palm against her skin made her eyes water instantly, and she forced herself to suppress a groan of pain. He paused for a moment to listen for a reaction before pulling his arm back and bringing down four additional hits in rapid succession, alternating sides of her ass. He counted aloud with each swat, his tone even and unaffected. The next ten spankings came down hard and even faster, leaving Krissy unable to hold back tears. She remained silent with her best efforts, grateful for the fabric of the gag to absorb her heavy breathing.

“That’s my good girl. You’re doing so well, love.” He soothed her with his tone, caressing the stinging skin of her bottom tenderly as he spoke. “Deep breaths now, darling. We’re almost through.”

His soft touch replaced her pain with pleasure as his fingers pressed against the damp fabric clinging to her folds. She was being rewarded for her good behavior, for handling her punishment so well. Tom brought the following five swats down onto the backs of her thighs quickly, and the sharpness caught her by surprise. Krissy released a soft groan, stopping herself short when her vocalization met her own ears. She was sure Tom had heard her, but he carried on as though he hadn’t, and she was grateful for how well he read her. She enjoyed the pain, yes, and knew she was deserving of his punishment, but he was careful not to push her beyond her limits, even if it meant ignoring a slight transgression. Tom, it seemed, could not deny his kind nature even during play, and Krissy found this to be extremely endearing.

Her affectionate musings were brought to an abrupt end as he came down on her with the remaining five smacks, harder than before and repetitive in location- right at the very center of her ass, split between both cheeks. She remained silent and still, despite the tears gathering in her eyes, eager to make Tom proud of her good behavior. She had handled her punishment well, and he was very pleased. He rubbed her reddened skin with tenderness, soothingly, purring praise down at her as she shifted slightly on his lap.

“So good, Sweetheart. So good. I do believe you’ve earned yourself a reward. Would you like that?” She nodded vigorously, eager for him to bring her to pleasure to relieve her pain. “Ehehehe, wonderful.”

 

 

 

...To be continued. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost got Chris in on the action when he walked in, but stopped myself. I figured I could keep that door open for the future. What do you guys think?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but smut from beginning to end!
> 
> Things get a little more BDSM-y as Tom forces Krissy to cum, multiple times. :D   
> Everyone likes a good forced orgasm, right? That's not just me? ehehehe

“mmmmm _OHH_!” Krissy’s moans escalated to a muffled scream through the soft gag between her teeth as Tom slipped two of his skilled fingers past the damp fabric of her panties and into her slick hole. He took no time to tease or build up to penetration and just inserted his digits, curling them to make a beeline for her sensitive ridged spot of her inner walls.

“Does that feel good, baby?”

She nodded her head vigorously as he continued stroking her pussy, smiling at the way she writhed on his lap and arched her back to push his fingers into her deeper.

Tom took advantage of the angle of her bending over his lap and allowed his thumb to press roughly against her clit with each downstroke of his fingers, eliciting animalistic moans and cries from Krissy. He continued his ministrations on the hardened bundle of nerves, feeling the wetness gushing from her cunt as she tightened around his fingers. It was clear she was nearing release, and Tom thought it would be all too kind of him to allow that just yet.

Yanking his fingers out from within her, Tom quickly pulled her panties off and forced her up from his lap, flipping her over onto her back on the bed. His erection was highly visible, seemingly straining to rip through the seams of his slacks, as he stood looming over her and deciding what to do next. He began to rub himself lazily through his pants as he gazed down at her, gagged and bound, her legs parted obscenely to reveal her smooth little pussy to him. Krissy’s eyes locked onto his hand caressing his cock through the fabric of his trousers and didn’t leave. She wanted him, needed him to fuck her- to let her play with his cock and feel him cum within her. His teasing was downright cruel and the wanting look in her eyes only served to encourage him. Tom slowly unbuckled his belt and opened the fly of his pants, and tugged his erection free again from his boxer briefs. He loved the powerful feeling of keeping her naked and himself remaining fully clothed. Gripping himself tightly at the base of his shaft, he began to stroke himself, allowing his head to fall back and his mouth to drop open as he masturbated to the image of her sprawled out before him. Her eyes pleaded as she whimpered into the gag, begging him to return to her.

“What is it Darling? Hmm? Are you jealous of my hand? You want to touch me?” He let out a villainous chuckle as she nodded at him, her tits bouncing slightly with the movement of her head, and she gyrated her hips towards him softly.

Tom continued to stroke himself leisurely as he walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her, his head propped up on pillows against the headboard.

“Would you like to ride me, love?”

She moaned deeply in response and thrashed in an attempt to roll herself over without the use of her arms. She made it onto her stomach clumsily and pulled herself up to a kneeling position on her bed, a smile rich with self satisfaction shining behind the spit-soaked gag in her mouth. She crawled towards him slowly on her knees, careful to keep her balance, as he smiled at her efforts. She paused when she made it to his hips, and he had mercy on her, extending his arms to give her balance as she lifted one leg and positioned herself over his throbbing erection. Using one hand to support her and the other to guide the head of his cock into her tight entrance, he pushed himself into her. Tom’s eyes fluttered closed involuntarily at the pressure of her pussy clamping down on his cock and he relaxed his body back into the pillows, propping his hands behind his head to give her full control of her balance and thrusts. She gazed down at him, awestruck. The muscles in his broad chest and arms flexed with his posture and the beauty of his form was not going unnoticed, even underneath his dress shirt. Her admiring was cut short as Tom reopened his eyes and looked at her expectantly, urging her to begin riding him. He knew her movements would be restricted by her inability to use her arms and was planning to enjoy watching her suffer as she attempted to bounce herself on him without losing balance.

Krissy started slowly and eventually worked into a rhythm, pulling herself up and sliding back down on his shaft, taking him inside of her completely and grinding herself against the soft fabric of his boxer briefs bunched around the base of his erection. Her warm fluids were soaking the material of his underwear as she rode him carefully, moaning with each full thrust and whimpering as her clit made contact with foreign texture of the clothing he still wore.

He praised her lovingly as she rode him, feeling her tighten around him every time the phrase “good girl” passed his lips. She loved hearing that he was pleased with her, that he was proud of her, and it only served to fuel the orgasm slowly building within her. Krissy’s thrusting lost its tempo and became more erratic as she focused her attention on grinding into him and meeting her end with his cock buried inside of her completely.  Her increasingly desperate moans and frantic pace were not unnoticed by Tom, and he braced her with his hands on her hips to give her balance and apply more pressure against her clit with his groin. His actions pushed her quickly to release, drawing a long guttural moan from her as her eyes closed and rolled backwards. He allowed her to fall forward onto his chest as she continued her soft grinding, riding out the waves of her pleasure and moaning harshly through the gag.

“That’s my good girl. Get yourself off on my cock.” He moaned softly, whispering the praise into her ear as he joined her in thrusting, bringing his hips up quickly to meet hers. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her tightly into him while he pounded her slick pussy. She was still pulsing from orgasm and nearly unconscious from the continuing assault on her clit when he met his own release, his hot cum erupting forcefully into her cunt and gushing back down around his cock into the fabric of his boxer briefs.

Tom waited for her breathing to slow before he pulled himself from within her and helped her roll off of him onto the bed. He intended to keep her bound and gagged for the remainder of the night, but his kindness got the better of him when he realized how thirsty he was, and he reached around behind her head to free the fabric from her mouth.

“Water darling?”

“Yes please, Sir.”

He gave her sips of water as she relaxed next to him, glowing with sweat and pleasure. The pair lounged in comfortable silence, both coming down from the blissful highs of their passion and recharging for the continuance.

Several minutes passed and Krissy had just begun to doze off when Tom sat up and climbed off of the bed, his weight shifting jostling her awake before he even noticed she’d been close to drifting away. He tucked his cock back into his pants and walked to the bathroom. The sound of the sink faucet running for a few minutes was heard, followed by him shutting it off and re-opening the door, a wet washcloth in hand. She could see steam rising from it. He crawled across the bed back towards her and spread her knees with his free hand gently, before placing the hot cloth against her folds. She let out a small hiss at the heat against her swollen sex, the temperature bringing a not entirely unwelcome sting and sending her blood rushing back between her legs. Krissy relaxed and allowed him to clean her as the temperature of the water dropped to a more comfortable warmth. She moaned softly as he traced it across her inner thighs, cleaning up the sticky residue of his cum. He made fairly quick work of cleaning her up, finishing before the cloth turned cold, and returned it to the bathroom. He walked back over to the bed and sat next to her, smiling softly and well aware of her returning arousal as the cool air of the room met the wet skin of her thighs and pussy.

“That felt good, Sir. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, darling. It is my job to take care of you, isn’t it?” He laughed slightly and shifted onto his hands and knees, positioning himself between her legs with a smile. “ _Perhaps_ I should take care of you again.”

He reached forward and pulled her up to a sitting position on his lap with her legs straddling him as he sat back on his feet before her. He pulled her in close as if to embrace her, but instead busied himself untying the restraints on her arms. She sighed softly at the release of pressure and stretched her arms up to wrap around his neck. He met her in a passionate kiss, their lips molding against one another perfectly, tongues caressing in unison. Krissy felt his cock twitching against her as straddled him, pressing herself against his slightly wet pants, dampening them further with her renewed lust. She released a soft moan into his mouth and with no hesitation, he reached up quickly and collected her wrists in his hands and threw her backwards onto the bed. Tom made short work of gathering the restraint he’d discarded and wrapped it tightly around her left wrist. He crawled over her, his knees on either side of her chest, and pulled her arm up over her head and attached the other end of the restraint to the post of the headboard. He reached to the nightstand to gather the three additional restraints he’d stored in the same drawer the previous had been in earlier and followed suit with her right arm, before stepping off of the bed and making his way to each of her ankles and attaching them to the bed as well. He smiled as he examined her, tied to the bed with her legs spread widely.

“You look beautiful.” She grinned softly at his compliment and watched him maneuver himself back onto the bed and kneel between her spread legs. He brought his face down to hover just above the smooth pink folds of her pussy. “So beautiful.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Tom teased her with his breath, blowing warm air against her sex and chuckling as she shivered. He used his fingertips to spread her inner lips and expose every inch of her to his eyes, inspecting and memorizing each soft fold and the way her breath hitched as his fingertips made accidental contact with her sensitive nub.

With a sharp flick of his wrist, Tom pulled his hand back and brought it down in sharp slap to her pussy, his fingertips making harsh contact with her clit. She screamed softly at the stinging pain and the blood rushing to the sight of contact and bucked her hips slightly in response. He swatted her quickly again, several more times in rapid succession, enjoying every squeal and moan she made at his burning touch. He could feel her clit pulsing beneath his fingers as he paused to caress and soothe her skin. She was enjoying this, very much, and if the swelling of her lips and the moisture seeping out of her cunt wasn’t enough indication, the involuntary noises escaping from her mouth certainly were. He chuckled softly and brought his mouth down to her, extending his tongue to sweep up her juices. Before she even had a chance to voice her pleasure at the touch of his mouth, he brought his hand down again to connect sharply with her inner thigh, mixing her warm pleasure with hot pain.

“Yesss!” Her voice was breathy, gasping for air.

Tom pulled his mouth away from her pussy. “I’m certain you mean ‘Yes, _SIR_.’” He punctuated his reminder with another swat to her clit, harder this time, intended more for punishment than pleasure but eliciting a deep moan from her nonetheless.

“Yes Sir. Please, Sir.”

He replaced his mouth on her wetness, lapping between her folds and nuzzling his face into her, inhaling her scent.  Again, he interrupted his gentle attentions with another harsh smack, this time to the top of her thigh, and she bucked wildly in response.  

Tom loved her reaction and it urged him to continue. He formed his mouth into an “O” around her clit and applied gentle suction, tracing his tongue roughly over it and humming slightly to give vibration. He could feel her tensing and shaking beneath him at the overwhelming stimulation and decided to increase his attentions. He drew forth two fingers and inserted them into her clenching pussy, stroking softly at her g-spot, and allowing the fingers of his other hand to wrap around her leg and dig harshly into her flesh. His sharp grip and scratches intensified her pleasure, and she lost control, cumming hard and screaming loudly as she pushed her pussy into his face, her warm cream dripping out of her tight hole and down the hand that he pumped in and out of her.

He continued suckling at her clit and stroking her sensitive inner walls even beyond the end of her orgasm. Her spread and tied position made it impossible for her to shy away as he continued his torture on her now oversensitive pussy.

“Please, Sir. Please…. stop. Please. I can’t take it.” She struggled to form a sentence and gasped for oxygen, his focused attention destroying her ability to concentrate. He ignored her pleas and continued tormenting her, sucking her lips into his mouth and flicking his tongue across her clit, all while continuing to fuck her with his two fingers.

“Sir... _Please._ ” She was begging now, whining like a child. It was far too much for her to bear and she felt herself slipping away, losing consciousness at the overwhelming sensation. With little warning, another wave of pleasure erupted from within her and she lost her control her as Tom forced her to orgasm again onto his face. Her vision blurred as she panted hard, shaking and convulsing against his mouth. He continued to lick at her and suck softly as she rode out the waves of her pained pleasure, thrashing wildly in futile attempts to escape him.

“Stop. Please! Sir!” She was screaming now, breathless and unable to contain herself. Her cries only urged him further and he continued to pound her pussy with his fingers and lick against her throbbing bundle of nerves. Tears leaked from her eyes as his efforts built her up to another release, the sensation overwhelming her and breaking her down. She stopped struggling against her restraints and allowed him to push her over the edge once more, her drenched cunt convulsing around his fingers, a long low moan erupting from her mouth. Her core was alive with fire and beads of sweat dripped across her torso down onto the bed. Tom pulled away from her and drew himself up onto his hands and knees between her spread legs, an evil glint in his eye.

“You’ve had enough, Darling?”

“Sir,” she breathed, “Yes. Please. It’s too much.” She closed her eyes and relaxed beneath him, attempting to catch her breath. Her panting was loud and her heartbeat pounded, making her unable to hear what was happening around her. She was deep in the zone, now, and entirely unaware of Tom’s presence lingering over her, until she felt something warm pressing against her swollen entrance. She opened her eyes at the sudden contact, just in time to see him hovering above her before he thrust his cock inside of her, burying himself completely within her.

She attempted to speak in protest but he stopped her, pressing a hand over her mouth and continuing his relentless pounding in and out of her still-spasming chamber. He fucked her harshly, his hand across her mouth and his cock merciless, until he neared his own release. The gush of his hot liquid shooting into her womb and the grinding of his pelvis against her clit sent her spiraling, again, towards another orgasm, her screams muffled by his hand. Krissy shook hard beneath him, her eyes rolling back, and as the last wave of pleasure twisted and crashed within her core, her vision blackened and her consciousness slowly faded away. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare Fluff! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short. Sorry! It really should have just been tacked onto the end of the chapter I put up yesterday, but this last bit was unfinished until today.

Tom pulled himself off of Krissy and reached to undo her restraints to allow her circulation to right itself and smiled as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

“You back with me, love?”

“I am, Sir.” She nodded her head as she spoke, following her words with a contented sigh.

“Excellent.” Tom pressed his face into the soft skin of her neck, tracing his lips lightly across her skin, and wrapped his muscular arms around her to pull her into a tight embrace. “You did wonderfully tonight, Krissy.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston”

Tom chuckled softly and pulled Krissy closer into him, curling her up into his arms with her head resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beating softly through the soft material of his shirt, the steady rhythm lulling her into a blissful calm. He smelled heavenly, the sweat and sex smell lingering and mixing perfectly with his natural musk, and she felt she could lay in his arms and breathe him in forever. He slid his large hands over her stomach and around to her back with gentle caresses, spreading goosebumps across her flesh. She twitched only slightly when his fingertips made contact with the tender skin of her buttocks, his light touch evoking the pain of the earlier punishment, and her movement did not go unnoticed by Tom. He craned his neck slightly to view the glowing red skin of her backside, making a soft “tsk tsk” sound with his mouth.

“Can I put some lotion on you, darling? To relieve that soreness?”

“Yes please, Sir.”

Tom stood up from the bed and exited to the bathroom to retrieve a small bottle of lotion left by hotel housekeeping.

“I suppose this will have to do.” He spoke softly under his breath as he squeezed an ample amount of the sweet-smelling cream into his hands and spread it between his palms. “Roll onto your stomach please.”

She did as he asked, and couldn’t help but sigh as his lotion-covered hands made contact with the burning skin of her ass. The coolness of the lotion was soothing to her wounds and his touch, gentle and massaging where it had once been so rough, was therapeutic beyond measure. He continued his kneading up her lower back and down her thighs, relaxing her muscles and soothing her aches, stopping only occasionally to plant tender kisses between her shoulderblades and along the back of her neck. When the lotion was all nearly absorbed into her skin, he removed his hands from her back and sat himself down next to her, motioning for her to come curl up against his side. Tom freed her hair from the ponytail gently, allowing it flow silkily down her back, and he stroked her head tenderly.

“Can I get you anything? Food? Drink?”

“I’m alright, thank you though.” She smiled and peered up at him through her lashes.

“How about we get some sleep then, hmm?”

He lifted his hands from her hair and brought them to the buttons of his shirt slowly, but was interrupted by Krissy sitting up and placing her hands on his chest.

“May I do it, Sir?”

He smiled and dropped his hands, gesturing in affirmative response, and she began her work of unfastening his buttons. He leaned forward to allow her to pull the shirt off of his shoulders and slide the sleeves away from his arms, her soft, small hands dragging against his toned flesh at every opportunity possible. He had very much enjoyed the power of remaining clothed during their play, but he craved the delicate intimacy of her skin against his, and he found himself warmed by her soft touches. With his shirt fully removed, Krissy moved to straddle his lap and draped her arms over his shoulders, her bare breasts pressed against his chest, as they met in a sweet kiss. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her further towards him, pressing her stomach against his firm abs and smiling into her mouth. Her small, soft form fit perfectly against him.

Krissy broke the kiss after a few minutes and pulled away, resting her forehead against his and giggling slightly at the erection she could feel growing against her thigh.

“You are insatiable, Mr. Hiddleston.” She punctuated his name with a soft grind of her hips against his lap.

“Not usually, Miss Kane. You just seem to have that effect on me.” He laughed at his own comment and rolled her over onto her back, pressing his mouth against hers again and gently thrusting his pelvis into her through his pants. “But darling, we do need to sleep at some point.”

She pushed her bottom lip out in a pout and gave a soft, whiny “hmmph,” eliciting more laughter from Tom. He responded quickly, not with words, but with a loud kiss to the tip of her nose, before hopping up from the bed to remove his pants. She wriggled her hips slightly and raised her eyebrows at him, a playful taunt for him to get those pants off and return to her in bed, but her actions went ignored, with him choosing instead to pull the blankets from underneath her and up over her shoulders. He crawled under the covers next to her and scooped her into his arms, curling her into a little ball at his side and laying her head on his chest. He placed his hands back into her hair with a contented sigh.

“Such a good girl.”

Tom reached up to flip the light switch, turning off the two small lamps that had been glowing on each nightstand. Darkness and quiet fell over the pair, making both realize just how exhausted they were. He leaned forward, meeting her forehead with his lips for a tender kiss, before lying back and closing his eyes.

“Good night Miss Kane.”

“Good night, Mr. Hiddleston.” 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after smut and fluff. 
> 
> **PLEASE READ NOTES REGARDING SOME OF THE R.A.C.K. CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains consensual choking. I feel like I have to give a little disclaimer about this: 
> 
> The type of choke described in this chapter is referred to as a blood choke (similar to the rear naked choke in various forms of martial arts), which focuses primarily on restricting blood flow to the brain, not airflow, as pressure is only applied to the carotid arteries, not the trachea. This type of choking does, however, limit oxygen to the brain through that limited blood flow, and can cause one to go unconscious, suffer stroke, or permanent brain damage if preformed improperly or for too long.   
> I cannot condone or endorse any kind of choking, breath play, or erotic asphyxiation, as these practices can be extremely dangerous or even deadly if not done with a properly trained partner who is also confident in his or her first aid and emergency response skills. Please do not try this at home. Should you decide to try this despite my warning, however, as with anything falling under the category of Risk Aware Consensual Kink, make sure you and your partner do plenty of research on technique, safety, and emergency response before attempting. 
> 
> Remember to keep it Safe, Sane, and Consensual, folks. :)

Soft morning light flooded through the open blinds and splashed across Krissy’s face, pulling her gently from her dreams. It took her a few moments to come to and realize where she was and why she was sweating- Tom was completely wrapped around her, his arm across her chest and his leg hooked up over hers, locking her into him. His face was nestled in her hair and his breathing was still slow and deep, indicating that he was still asleep. She attempted to escape his trap to cool herself off and freshen up before he awoke, but found herself to be sufficiently wedged beneath him and gave up the fight for fear of waking him. There are so many worse places to be stuck than under Thomas Hiddleston, afterall.

Her stirring beneath him had roused him slightly, causing him to roll off of her onto his back. While she found immediate relief at the cool air making contact with her overheated skin, she also found herself instantaneously very distracted by the tented sheet over his crotch. She climbed off the bed lightly and tip-toed to the bathroom, closing the door silently behind her. Krissy made quick work of freshening herself up and helped herself to Tom’s bottle of mouthwash, as her own toothbrush was down the hall in her room. The cold, minty liquid refreshed her and pushed her brain into action, and she suddenly had a very delicious idea.  

She left the bathroom quietly and snuck over to the bed, pulling the sheet back slowly and revealing his naked form. He looked gorgeous laying there, peacefully sound asleep and sprawled out on his back. His body was lean and toned, his skin a soft cream color, and his erection was prominent to say the least. Krissy lost all self control and quickly crawled across him and brought her mouth to the head of his cock, parting her lips and just barely tracing him across them, teasing him and eliciting a soft moan from him through his sleep. With a swift motion, she tightened her lips into a stiff “o” and plunged his cock into her mouth, sweeping her tongue across its pulsing head with hard suction.   

“Oh, God.” His voice was slightly hoarse from sleep, but still his arousal was plenty evident in his tone. “You certainly _do_ know how to wake a man up, don’t you?”

He chuckled his signature laugh and smiled dreamily before closing his eyes and relaxing with a sigh. Krissy continued working on his erect cock, alternating between slipping it deep within the back of her throat and pulling it forth to massage the head with her tongue and apply hard suction. His moans deepened and his breathing quickened, and she matched him in intensity, bobbing her head faster and cupping one of her small hands against the underside of his balls. With a gentle beckoning motion, she stroked her fingertips along the tight skin of his perineum. Her touch against such an intimate and sensitive place shocked him, causing him to twitch and gasp in pleasure, before thrusting hard into her mouth, eager for more. With a few more strokes of her tight mouth, Tom felt himself rapidly nearing release and pulled himself out from between her lips. The head of his cock glistened in the morning light, soaked with spit and sticky precum and swollen red. He sat up in front of her and pulled her up to straddle him, with his hands gently placed around her face, and drew her into a deep kiss. He could feel the heat radiating off of her pussy as she hovered over his lap, kissing him passionately, and he was unable to resist the urge to slip a hand between her legs and feel her. She was soaking wet, dripping with desire and burning hot, his touch drawing a moan from her that was quickly muffled by his mouth pressing into hers. With all the smoothness of a well-choreographed dance, Tom shifted up onto his knees and rolled her onto her back, positioning himself perfectly between her opened legs, and he plunged his cock into her. She cried out loudly at the penetration, his thick cock catching her by surprise and stretching her open, spreading fire to the soreness from the previous nights’ activities. Within a few languid strokes, however, her pain was replaced with the familiar warmth of impending orgasm and she bucked her hips forward to meet him in his thrusts, urging him to give her more. Instead of conceding and giving her the force she craved, he slowed even more, drawing his left hand up to her throat. The pressure he applied was minimal, but her moans nearly doubled in volume as he wrapped his thumb and fingers around her neck and pressed into the carotid arteries on either side of her neck. Krissy nodded her head vigorously in consent and Tom increased the force of his hand . She could still breath easily, but the blood flow to her brain was now restricted and the heavy, tingling feeling in her face and blurring of her vision pushed her pleasure into overdrive. She whimpered softly beneath him as he tightened his grip and drove himself into her, pounding her slick pussy with a quickening pace and placing his mouth against hers in a forceful kiss. He felt her convulsing below him, her whining quieted by the force of his fingers around her throat and tongue lashing in her mouth, and Tom deepened his thrusts to grind his pelvis against her stiff clit to bring her to her imminent release. She came quickly and forcefully, and he followed suit, shooting his hot cum deep within her and releasing his grip to her neck to bear his own weight without crushing her as he erupted. After a few moments to regain composure and steady his breathing, Tom pulled away from Krissy and planted a soft kiss onto her parted lips.

“Good morning, darling.”

“Good morning, Sir.” She laughed softly and lifted her hands to run them up and down his muscular arms as he loomed over her.

“You know I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we actually can’t stay like this all day,” he murmured, dropping his face into the hollow of her throat and placing tender kisses against the skin he’d been so rough against only moments ago. “My flight back to LA leaves in a few hours, love.”

“Mmmhm, mine too. I think around noon. I have to call Jes and find out.”

Tom pulled himself from her and rolled onto his back, draping his arm across her abdomen and turning his head to gaze over her form.

“You really are quite stunning, you know that?”

“Thank you, Sir.” She tried, and failed to hide her smile at his compliment.

Krissy sat up slowly and made her way to the chair where her belongings had been discarded upon their arrival the night before and dug through her coat pocket for her cell phone. The clock read 9:02AM, and the screen flashed- 5 missed calls and three voicemails from Jes. Krissy quickly dialed her voicemail password and listened, the messages confirming what she’d feared when she’d seen the missed call notifications.

_“Hey K it’s me. Just wanted to remind you that we have to be down in the lobby at 7:30 for the van to the airport. Our flight is at 9. I know you’re off galavanting with Hiddleston somewhere tonight but don’t over do it. Bye.”_

_“Good morning, KRISSY. It is me, again. I am standing in the lobby wondering where the FUCK you are, and I have been making the rest of the guys wait for you for like ten minutes now. They said if you aren’t down here in uh, thirty seconds, we are going to leave without you so we don’t all miss the flight. I knocked on your door but you obviously weren’t there, and I don’t know what room Tom is staying in and neither does anyone here and I didn’t want to ask anyone else because I didn’t want to get you in trouble because I didn’t know if you guys are even allowed to be together and...oh shit. They are saying we have to leave now. Ummm. I hope you get this soon. See you at the gate... I hope.”_

_“OK, Krissy. So I’m boarding the plane now. I’m going to hope for the best and assume that you and Tom have decided to stay in Chicago or run away together or something and not that you’re ignoring my calls because you’re dead in a ditch somewhere because Hiddleston is secretly a serial killer and that whole ‘World’s Sweetest Dude’ thing is just a front. Uh… call me. Before I start freaking out. See you back in LA?”_

Krissy couldn’t help but laugh at the last message as she turned to Tom.

“I was way off on the flight time…” She spoke sheepishly, frustrated with herself that she had managed to completely forget about all things work and responsibility-related while in his arms last night. “It left without me.”

He smiled in response.

“I think it was well worth it though, don’t you love?” He crossed the room to where she stood, both completely naked and still damp from the sweat of their passion, and he embraced her, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. “Go start the shower. Let me make a phone call and get you set up with a flight home.”

Krissy was nearly done in the shower by the time he joined her, stepping in quickly and playfully pinning her against the wall to have all of the hot water streaming down for himself. She flinched at the cold tiles against her back and giggled, pinching at his sides and forcing him to let her into the warmth of his arms.

“What took you so long, Mr. Hiddleston? I thought I was being stood up.”

“Ah, well, I was just discussing with my assistant how _wonderfully convenient_ it is that the very seat next to mine on the flight home _just so happens_ to be available…” He chuckled slightly.

“It just so happens to be available, hmm?”

“Yup. Because I just called and asked for it…”

Krissy rolled her eyes at him and muttered something to the effect of “Spoiled Celebrity” under her breath, before playfully sliding her hands down the small of his back to the curve of his ass and sinking her sharp teeth into the muscles of his chest. He growled in response.

“Don’t start this with me, Krissy. You’ll end up missing two flights in one day.”

She laughed into his chest and peered up at him, pushing her wet hair off of her forehead.

“I think it will be well worth it, don’t you love?” She mocked his earlier words with that same awful British accent that had gotten his attention in the first place, this time sounding even vaguely Australian and eliciting a full belly laugh from Tom.

“Oh, you sassy little girl. That’s how you want to play, is it?”

She nodded up at him, grinning from ear to ear.

“You know, sweatheart, that sassy little girls get spankings. Is that what you want?” His slid his hands down and popped her lightly on the rear before dipping his fingers between her cheeks and dragging the pad of his forefinger in a circle around her tight little asshole. “Or should I, perhaps, find a more creative means of punishment?”

She giggled softly at his threats and arched her back, pushing her tight hole against his finger and allowing him to slide slightly inside of her rear with the moisture of the shower as lubricant. His eyes widened at the sensation of her tight muscle clenching around his slender finger and she could feel his cock twitching awake against her belly. He looked down at her slyly, gently probing his finger deeper within her tight hole, and she smiled up at him in response.

“There is no way, Mr. Hiddleston,” she paused, running her hands lightly over his engorged cock, “that I can take all of you in my ass. Don’t you get any ideas.”

“Ehehehe, The idea’s already planted in my brain now, love. I’d hate for it to never get the chance to bloom.”

She rolled her eyes at him yet again and pushed up onto her tippy toes, allowing his finger to slide further inside of her as she leaned into him for a sensual kiss. Time was not on their side, though, and they quickly broke away and resumed actually bathing and assessing their plans. Krissy needed to get back to her room and pack, Tom needed to have a brief meeting with his assistant, and they both needed breakfast. They agreed to go their separate ways and then meet in the lobby in 30 for a quick bite and to share a car to the airport. Krissy dried off and quickly slipped the previous night’s dress on, without her bra or panties, and gathered up her things before giving him a quick kiss and departing down the hall for her room, her wet hair dripping down the back of her dress.

Krissy was too pressed for time to really stop and think through the events of the past 48 hours and how far things had already progressed between her and Tom. She hurriedly changed into comfy travel clothes- dark navy leggings, a couple layered tank tops, and an oversized sweater, and threw her damp hair into a haphazard bun. She stuffed all of her belongings into her suitcase and was already in the elevator before realizing she should probably get in touch with Jes and let her know what had happened. She knew Jes would still be in the air and unable to take a call, so she decided to send her a text, hoping she’d check it upon landing.

_SO SORRY I MISSED YOUR CALLS. I’M THE WORST. Thank you for trying to keep me out of trouble. I’m flying back with T, apparently… see you tomorrow. xox_

Just as she pressed send, the elevator doors opened to the lobby, revealing a very flustered Thomas Hiddleston stuck in a mob of fans demanding autographs and pictures, and him trying his hardest to be kind and accommodate every one of them. Krissy sighed loudly, and began her walk over to him, her suitcase in tow. The past five years working at Marvel Studios had taught her a thing or two about handling celebrities, and she knew with most of the staff already on their way back to LA, it was up to her to run interference, do damage control, and get him into the car to the airport without getting run down by paparazzi. So much for a quiet breakfast together before heading home.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Relationship-y beginnings. :D

“Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Hiddleston has a plane to catch.” The authority of Krissy’s tone caught Tom by surprise, and he found himself openly laughing as she pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered around him.

“Is this a rescue mission, Miss Kane?”

“Something like that. More along the lines of a trying-not-to-miss-another-flight mission…” She made her way to the center to stand at his side as the hotel security officers Krissy had called for politely herded the group away from them. “Where is your assistant, Thomas? Shouldn’t he be handling this for you?”

“Honestly, I haven’t the slightest.”

“Ok, well, let’s just go then...”

The crowd that had been parted by security still lingered, snapping photos on their phones and calling out for Tom in desperate attempts to get his attention. Krissy was uncomfortable, to say the least, with being in that kind of spotlight, but did her best to keep her interactions with Tom as professional as possible. She reassured herself that fans and paparazzi would assume that she was just a personal assistant was very careful not to give any indication that their relationship was anything more than that. It wasn’t until Tom pressed his hand against the small of her back and ushered her towards the waiting SUV with his arm around her that she began to panic.

“ _TOM_ ,” she hissed through her teeth attempting to keep her face neutral, “there are cameras _everywhere_...”

“Is that a problem, love? Camera shy?” He laughed softly and tightened his arm around her. “I’m really not terribly worried about it. I find myself rather proud to have you on my arm.”

Krissy responded with a small laugh, shaking her head slightly.

“...Oh, are _you_ embarrassed to be seen with me?” He feigned offense, placing his hand to his chest in mock horror.

“Nah. I guess I could do worse... but you are a PR disaster waiting to happen with this kind of reckless decision making.”

“This? Reckless?” He pressed his arm into her harder, digging his fingers into her flesh. “Darling, you clearly have no idea how reckless I can be.”

With a quick motion, leaving Krissy no opportunity to process what was happening and resist, Tom wrapped his arms around her and roughly pressed his mouth against hers with a fervent kiss. Gasps and squeals emanated from the crowd, ranging from excitement to outright anger. Krissy couldn’t help but smile when he pulled away, returning his hand to her back and guiding her quickly to the car, as the driver opened the door for them.

“You are insane.”

“Ehehehe, you don’t even know the half of it.”

The couple climbed into the car and sat close together, Tom’s arm draped comfortable around her shoulders and her head leaning gently against him. Only a few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Tom’s phone began to chirp from his pocket.

“Hello Luke.”

“Tom, I don’t know what you’ve done just yet but I do know my phone has already started blasting me with Google alerts about you. Care to enlighten me, mate?”

“Ehehehe, Nothing terrible, I promise. Just a little impromptu photo op with a new friend. We got caught by some cameras on the way out of the hotel. I’m sure its nothing.”

“A new _lady_ friend, Tom?”

“Uh, yes…”

“You know you have promo interviews for the new film starting next week, Tom. People will be asking for comments. I would advise you and your new _friend_ to discuss the direction your _friendship_ is headed so we can prepare a statement.”

“I suppose I could manage that. Luke, we’re just arriving at the airport, press is already here… I’ll talk to her about it on the plane, but I’ve got to go. I’ll call you when we’ve landed.”

“Sure. But please try to control yourself between now and then, hmm? For the sake of my weekend?”

“Will do.”

Tom hung up the phone and glanced down at Krissy, who was gazing out the window, eyeing the paparazzi warily. Airport security had them stuck behind a barricade and was denying their access into the building, which was a relief, but there were still at least two dozen cameras poised and ready to photograph Tom as he stepped out of the car.

The driver walked around and opened their door, and Tom exited the SUV first, turning back to extend a hand for Krissy and help her down. Immediately, the shouts began:

_“Tom! TOM! Who’s your friend?”_

_“Is that a new girlfriend, Tom? What’s her name?”_

_“Where are you two headed, Tom?”_

The driver carried their bags into the building and Tom and Krissy followed behind, flanked by two security guards. Tom ignored the shouting questions in general, pausing only momentarily to smile and answer some of the innocuous questions about enjoying his stay in Chicago and give pleasant greetings. He did have a public image to maintain, and it wouldn’t do him any good to be rude.

“I seriously don’t know how you put up with that, Mr. Hiddleston. You’re so fucking polite to these people who are screaming at you and treating you like public property.”

“They are just trying to make their living, love. Just like you and I. It might be inconvenient for me but I certainly don’t fault them for it.”

“Unbelievable.” She shook her head, baffled at his relentless positivity. “Don’t you ever lose your temper? Get mad? Overwhelmed by it all?”

“Of course I do, darling. I am only human. But I have found a very productive way to release some of that tension- A way that I happen to know you are familiar with as well.” He grinned cheekily at her and winked. Krissy could not help but roll her eyes at him.

“You are seriously too much.”

An hour later, after checking their bags and passing through security, Tom and Krissy boarded the plane, tea and coffee respectively in their hands, and took their seats next to one another in first class. They’d managed to make it through the airport, to Starbucks, and to the gate only having to stop to sign a handful of autographs and pose for a few pictures, which Tom considered a wild success given his previous experiences with the security line practically turning into Comic Con.

The plane took off smoothly, and when the pilot indicated that passengers could use electronic devices, Krissy quickly reached into her large carry on tote and pulled out a small tablet, opening up a program that Tom was unfamiliar with and working intently filling in some sort of spreadsheet.

“What are you doing, love?”

“Working.”

“What? Really?”

“Sure. Some of us have real jobs, you know,” she teased.

“So what is this? Some kind of expense report?”

“Yup.” She returned her focus to the screen on her lap and continued her work, Tom peering over her shoulder.

“This looks so bloody boring. Can’t it wait?” He sounded frustrated, like a spoiled child. Krissy couldn’t help but laugh.

“It should only take a few minutes. Had I been on my intended flight this morning I would already be halfway to the office by now and doing this at my desk instead of here. I’ve already fucked my work enough for one day, you know?”

Tom buried his face into the crook of her neck and nipped his teeth at her softly.

“Have you also fucked me enough for one day?” He kept his voice low, a growling whisper in her ear, careful that in the confined space of the cabin, other passengers wouldn’t be able to overhear.

She turned her head to face him and raised an eyebrow at him, before whispering back.

“No Sir. Definitely not.”

“Good girl. Now get back to work.”

She giggled softly at him, and at his drastic shift in demeanor- from petulant child demanding her attention to commanding Master, and brought her focus back to the spreadsheet on the screen. In a matter of minutes she was finished recording her receipts and saved the file to submit to the studio when they returned.

“I’m finished.”

“I can see that.” Tom paused, unsure of how to broach the subject that he’d promised Luke they would discuss. “My publicist wants us to have a… talk, Krissy.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“Only as bad as you want it to be, darling. He just wants us to be on the same page about us so I can prepare a statement for some upcoming interviews. I’m constantly being asked about the state of my personal life and after today’s photographs, which I am certain are already circulating on the internet, the questions will be even more specific than usual I am sure.”

“Sure…”

“They will want to know your name, if they haven’t figured it out already, and undoubtedly they will ask about the nature of our relationship.”

“Undoubtedly.” Krissy suppressed a sarcastic laugh.

“Do you find something funny?”

“I just… what do you want me to say, Tom? How am I supposed to respond to this? Say whatever you want. Do whatever you need to do to cover your ass and protect your image, and I will keep my mouth shut and agree with everything you say, okay?” The harshness of her tone surprised even her, and she immediately regretted snapping at him.

“No, actually. Not okay. We are equals here and I don’t want to say anything unless you and I are both comfortable with it and in agreement.” He snapped back, matching her tone. She shook her head defeatedly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken like that. I just really don’t know how to handle this. I have made it a point to avoid situations like this, to stay out of the spotlight so to speak- which isn’t exactly easy given my line of work- because I have no idea what the right thing to do or say is right now.”

Tom sighed and shifted in his seat to face her, and took a deep breath.

“I would like to continue seeing you, Krissy, and I’m so sorry that I’ve put you in this position. I easily forget that not everyone is comfortable with the public eye, or as adjusted to it as I may be, and I understand completely if you do not want to continue this. I don’t like it, but I certainly do not fault you for it.”

“Can I just...think about it? For a little bit? I think you are absolutely fantastic and you know that I’ve been enjoying our time together. This is just really fast. It is a lot to process. I mean, what would you even say when they ask you what I am to you?”

“Whatever Luke tells me to say, of course.” She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seriously?”

“I’d tell them that you are someone that I care for very much and that I’ve been enjoying spending time with, and that I am looking forward to spending more time with you. And that they will know more as soon there is more to know.”

A fierce blush spread across Krissy’s face at his comment as she processed what he’d said. It was hard for her to comprehend that they’d technically only started to get to know one another a handful of days ago and now he was telling her that he was comfortable publicly acknowledging his relationship with her.

“Are you sure, Tom? You don’t want to wait and see where things go between us first?”

“I’m actually feeling quite confident about it. I’m growing rather fond of you, and I think I’d like to keep you around for awhile.” He was teasing in his wording, but the sentiment still warmed her.

“You’re the boss, Sir...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Do we like where this is headed. I love your feedback!


End file.
